Bloom
by MikoMimi
Summary: Kamiya and Okita have been chosen for a secret, undercover task as... husband and wife! Will their relationship develop despite the strain of the mission?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own anything (this applies to all chapters).

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

He watched her as she folded the laundry. He watched her as she helped with the injured men. He watched her when she would wash her face after a day of practice matches in the dojo.

Okita sighed and lay down on his futon.

She was a girl. Sometimes he had to remind himself. Not because she wasn't feminine, but because she had forced him to treat her as a boy. But then there were those times when he just could not help it.

He wondered if she missed being a girl. He doubted she would admit it to anyone, even herself, if she in fact was.

He was indebted to her though for saving his life at the Ikedaya. He wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to return the favor.

* * *

"Kamiya-san!" Okita shouted as he searched for his student. He knew she was probably out in the field by the river training. Kamiya wasn't one of those people who looked for the easy way to do something. She would train consistently to get stronger and never give up. Her dedication was admirable and a bit contagious as well.

"Kamiy-"

Okita was cut off by a large man who had caught him, off guard, from behind. Okita reached around himself, pried the person off, and pinned him up against the nearest tree. But what he had thought was a burly man attacking him was actually Kamiya, who now had swirly eyes and probably a bruise on the back of her head.

"Okita…sensei…" Kamiya ground out.

Okita let go swiftly, and Kamiya fell, comically, to the ground. After a moment of internal panic, Okita was about to call for a doctor when Kamiya stood up without a scratch on her.

"So what was it you needed, Okita-sensei?" She asked with a grin on her face.

Okita was confused, but decided not to dwell on it.

"The two of us have been assigned an important mission. We need to go see Kondo-sensei for more information."

"A mission!? Awesome!"

* * *

"A spy mission?" Kamiya asked in confusion, "What about Yamazaki-san?"

Kondo sighed and walked toward the open shoji screens, looking out on a small garden.

"Yamazaki-san is on another mission. Besides, this mission requires a little more _man_ power… in a sense." Kondo snuck a sideways glance at Kamiya, chuckling internally before continuing. "A new town is forming near Nagoya, which is to the east of here. The town is quickly being filled with young men and women making a new start. There is also rumor of anti-bakufu groups linked with Kyoto being there as well."

"So why are we being sent to investigate? I mean, Okita-sensei is a great sword fighter, but I just get in the way. What purpose would I serve?"

"Kamiya-san, you are becoming a fine bushi. Don't doubt that. In this case, you were actually our first choice for this mission and Okita-san was an addition."

"What?"

"It's true. Kamiya-san, you will be disguising yourself as a woman and will become acquainted the townswomen in order to gain information about the anti-bakufu groups."

"Then Okita-sensei…"

"-will be finding information from the men," Okita guessed.

"Exactly. You two will be posing as a young husband and wife so please act in character." Kondo's internal smirk could no longer be contained.

Kamiya didn't pay much attention to these last words though because her mind was on the Captain's earlier statement.

"Wait a minute," she began, "I was your first choice… to play a woman…"

The two men suddenly became scared as a demonic look crossed Kamiya's features and fire (where did that come from?) sprung up from behind her.

"Because I look the most like a _**girl**_!?"

Okita turned to Captain Kondo, giving a brief bow and a statement that they would happily accept the mission. Then grabbed Kamiya and carried her out of the room before could she injure the captain or herself.

* * *

In a week's time preparations were complete and housing was arranged in the new village. There was only one last thing to do: transform Kamiya into a girl.

Okita had secured a carriage and had packed away some of their furniture and belongings. Most of the things in there were simply for show, to make it look like they really were a young couple. The only things that Okita had brought were his clothes, his swords, and a few sentimental things. Kamiya had brought her swords and a shinai. She would have to buy women's clothes in town after she visited Akesato. Money was not a problem though, as Kondo had made sure they would have enough for supplies. This was an important mission; they could not fail.

Kamiya stepped out of the compound to meet Okita. Their goodbyes were said, and they began to walk towards town.

Kamiya said that she did not want to waste time. While she was "becoming" a girl, Okita was sent on a dangerous mission: shopping for women's kimono.

He decided to start simple. He picked up sleeping yukata, and then found a store specializing in everyday yukata. Though they were posing as a couple, Kamiya was still young and could get away with a longer sleeves and brighter colors if she wanted to. However, knowing Kamiya, she'd yell at him for the impracticality of a long sleeve.

Sighing to himself, he realized that it was going to be tough trying to take care of her. She did not like to be babied. It was his job as her husband though, and Kondo did say to act in character…

Okita stopped that train of thought and went about his task of picking yukata. He chose a wide variety from a pale creamy yellow to a plum with lavender designs that went about to the knee. In addition to these he bought a few simple ornaments for everyday use and a forest green happi coat for cooler weather.

It was at the end of this he realized what he forgot. As a couple they would be expected to join in festivities. Kamiya was going to need a fancier kimono.

His doom was eminent. Kimono were very special and finding the right one would probably be impossible. He walked into a kimono shop and almost began to cry, until an old woman, probably in her late sixties, came up to him.

"You're looking for a kimono for your wife?"

Okita was surprised.

"Eh, no - I mean, yes. For my… wife."

"I see. How about this one?"

She gestured towards an ornate blue and teal kimono with a green obi. Okita shook his head. Kamiya certainly would never be so gaudy. The next one was a plain gray with a white design trailing up the bottom and a snow white obi. Closer, but Kamiya was definably more vibrant than that. After oscillating between either too much or too little, the woman sat down on a stool and beckoned Okita to sit with her.

"Why don't you describe your wife to me?" the woman asked.

Okita was stuck. If he described Kamiya just as she was, the woman would probably have a heart attack.

"Well, she is very lively," Okita decided thoughtfully, "but she isn't obnoxious or tacky. She is quite young, though she sometimes seems to have the patience and compassion of someone far beyond her years. She is cheerful and charming in a sense, but even though she may seem a bit willful, I sometimes see a delicate side too."

"You think quite highly of her," the woman said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Okita said with a warm smile.

"Hm… Well, I think I have the kimono you desire."

Okita was shown to a corner of the shop previously unexplored. The old woman opened a box, and Okita's eyes widened.

It was perfect.

"I'll take it."

And that was the end of that. Okita loaded all but one yukata and obi into the carriage and then went to meet Kamiya and Akesato.

* * *

"Wow…"

"I can't believe that's him."

"…" (nosebleed)

Three men, by the names of Yamanami, Hijikata, and Saito, were hiding in a bush approximately thirty feet from the entrance to Akesato's quarters. Their captain was going to regret not coming to see this himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A place for everything and everything in its place," Kamiya thought happily to herself.

They had only arrived a couple days ago, but tireless cleaning and a metric ton of elbow grease had turned the sparse cottage into a rather cozy home. Kamiya was at first very annoyed by the division of labor. Okita had re-thatched the roof and fixed the walls all by himself, while she was left to clean and put things away. She realized this type of situation was the norm, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Akesato had warned her about behaving properly. She should, first and foremost, remember to speak like a woman at all times. Her time among the men of the Shinsengumi had roughened her language, but in order to get along well with the other women she would have to speak as feminine as possible. And speaking of femininity, she was not to carry a sword at all and never be caught practicing. In all things, Akesato told her, she should be a delicate flower. Kamiya rolled her eyes as the advice played in her mind again, but she knew the words to be true. She had to remember the language and movements of a person she had not been in a few years.

Kamiya sighed. She had joined the Shinsengumi just a short time before her 15th birthday, and now she was just past 17 years old. She wondered briefly what type of life she would have had if she had remained a woman, but looking around the house she was standing in, she imagined it probably wouldn't have been much different. So much for being a rebel…

"I suppose it's time to start dinner," she murmured to herself, and quietly began to grill some fish.

"That's a pretty wife you have. I saw her the morning you two arrived. She's quite young, isn't she?"

Okita was caught off guard by the shop clerk's question. He had just finished visiting a few stores in town to pick up some necessities and, more importantly, begin making connections with the townsfolk.

"Yes," he replied a bit shyly. "We were just married a little over 2 months ago."

"Ah, well congratulations. I wish you happiness and many sons!"

Okita laughed nervously and bowed his gratitude for the kind words and his purchase.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

By the time Okita returned home, Kamiya had almost finished cooking their dinner. She filled a bowl with rice and another with miso soup. Then, she put both bowls on a small tray and carried them to the table. She went back for her own tray, and Okita set his things down in order to enjoy the meal.

"I visited a few more shops today," Okita started as he picked up his chop sticks. "There might be some work available in the rice shop, but I'm not sure if I want to be around rice all day."

Part of integrating themselves into the city meant getting jobs. Well, only Okita would need a job. Kamiya, under the "guise" of Sei, would be a house wife, in charge of the finances, the house, and eventually, at least in a normal situation, children. Kamiya mentally snorted at the idea. Not only were they not a real married couple, but she was only a he pretending to be a she. She became a bit confused a shook her head (mentally noting that in the future this might be a good episode for Jerry Springer).

"You like the outdoors. It's not as profitable, but maybe you should be a farm hand. I mean, it's not like we technically need the money anyway."

Okita momentarily paused his eating to consider this idea. Fresh air and exercise were good in his book. He nodded his head in agreement and said he would go down to the fields tomorrow in between gulps of miso soup. It wasn't until he devoured his whole meal that he realized Kamiya had barely touched her own.

"Kamiya-san…?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? Your food…"

She had been trying to show restraint. Eat slowly. Sit properly. Use a soft, gentle voice.

"I was just thinking too much," she said with a slight giggle. She looked thoughtful a moment before continuing. "Also, I think we need to practice our characters. You still call me 'Kamiya-san' and I still call you 'sensei.'"

Okita nodded. Their relationship was strange in more ways than one. It wouldn't hurt to practice.

"Ok, Sei-san."

"Hey! Isn't that too formal for a husband?"

Okita gulped and Kamiya blushed at her own words.

"Ah… that's true… Sei… my dear…"

"Sou…ji…"

They both sat in silence a moment before Okita got too flustered by the awkwardness. He stood up, grabbed his sword, and motioned toward the back of the house. There was a small dojo area and the plan was to continue to train in the event that there was trouble.

"We shouldn't slack, S-Sei…," Okita stumbled over her name. "We need to train."

Kamiya nodded, but upon standing her knee hit the edge of the table and tray, reminding her of her duties.

"You go ahead, d-dear. I need to clean up first and change."


End file.
